Connection Undeniable
by Jaden 'Birdie' Blythe
Summary: The fight with Naraku is over and Kagome has been returned to her time. Kouga knows it'll be 3 years before she returns through time and he plans to use it well.


**FAGE 8:Soul Mates**

 **Title:** _Connection Undeniable_

 **Written for:** _Kouga's Eternal_

 **Written By:** _Jaden 'Birdie' Blythe_

 **Banner Art by:** _beegurl13_

 **Rating:** _M_

 **Summary:** _The fight with Naraku is over and Kagom_ e _has been returned to her time. Kouga knows it'll be 3 years before she returns through time and he plans to use it well._

 **Prompt used: 1) late night swim, 2) guy manipulates the situation to win the girl.**

 **AN:** This was a challenge for sure! Writing for someone who's fics you've read and loved is a bit daunting and anxiety inducing. I hope you like it! O tanoshimi kudasai!

* * *

 **Dai 1-maku ||| Gāru gōn** **:**

He watched her through the second story window; she was sat at her vanity, absently brushing her hair as she stared at a picture stuck to the mirror. His keen eyes watched as the tears stream down her cheek and he knew that if he did this right she would be his.

He had waited five hundred years, 500 years for her to return back through the well after she wished away the Shikon jewel. He knew he would only have three years, 3 years to make sure that Kagome fell in love with him before she would returned to the feudal era. He had kept tabs on the Inu hanyou and knew that he would not survive to this time.

He had grown out of his cocky, sure attitude long ago. He was still self assured and knew what he was good at but his attitude of disdain had left him with the rise of the human population. He can see now why Kagome had always pushed him away, where he and Inuyasha had been much alike, Inuyasha had possessed a gentler human aspect where he did not.

He was leery in going forward with this but his love for the Miko from the future was far stronger than his fear of changing history. He would have Kagome as his, he had too, his life was lonely without her.

否定できない接続

After only days back in her own time, Kagome found herself saddened with her decision. She had left behind her greatest friends and companions and was unsure if she would ever see them again. She knew that only time would tell but she didn't even know if Sesshômaru or Kouga had lived through to this era.

She had always assumed that Demons didn't exist in her time but after spending so much time around Inuyasha, Kirara, Kouga and his pack, and Jinenji she was almost certain that the Demon world would have found a way to blend in. She had hope in her heart that her inhuman friends had made it through time.

She would love to see her friends again - even if they were centuries older than her now. She sighed at the picture of her and her friends she had taken just after Naraku's demise. They were bruised, scraped and heavily bandaged but they had all survived.

She dashed the tears from her cheeks and stood from her vanity. She would train her Miko powers to find any demons that might be in her time. She wouldn't let them ignore her! She would be glad to see any of her demon blooded friends, even Sesshômaru.

甲賀とかごめ

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter, glad to see her smiling after so many days of seeing nothing but sad eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Good morning Kagome! You're looking much better today."

"Morning Momma!" Kagome sat at the table as her mother put breakfast on the table. "I've decided that I'm going to work on my Miko skills. I want to see if any demons have survived to this time."

"DEMONS BEGONE!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed at her father, reaching over to pull a sutra from Soutas hair.

"Morning Grandpa. Kagome's going to train to be a Miko!" The girl rolled her eyes as her grandpa puffed up his chest and launched into a monologue of how the family had been blessed with at least one truly powerful spiritual child per generation. Mrs. Higurashi smiled lightly as she bustled around the kitchen as the others ate. She was sure Kagome would be able to hone her skills and achieve her dream of seeing her friends again.

否定できない接続

It had been a month since Kagome had come back through the well and he thought she was finally ready for him to reveal himself. She had been following all of the old man's instructions to the 'T'. A few more days and he was sure that Kagome would be able to sense him through the kitsune magic that kept his demonic pawā hidden.

Her smiled to himself when she opened her eyes slightly when his chi spiked in excitement. He was sure this would work, she would be his forever, just a few more days until he could put his plans into motion. He could already feel the edges of his memories blurring and shifting, a sure sign that the past was gently shifting based on his actions now.

Kagome Higurashi would be his, now he only needed to find the perfect spot to lead her too.

* * *

 **Dai 2-maku ||| kami no shukufuku:**

Kagome was beyond happy with her progress. As she went through the calming movements of each kata with her Grandfather, she could feel her focus growing. While a demon would have been able to hear even the smallest movement of the tiniest bug on a blade of grass, Kagome could feel the life inside of it.

In the last month she had found herself steering clear of places that she at one time would have had no problem going into. The aura of many places was off-putting and she found herself becoming ill when she had to venture into them with her Mother or Souta. Perhaps her Grandpa was merely a grouchy old man - as InuYasha liked to point out at every opportunity - but just an old man that was too opened to the aura's of those around him.

She found her eyes slitting open when she felt an odd tingle along her senses. 'That's new. I wonder what that was.' Her eyes fell closed as she meditated on what she had felt, the warm spike of power. It had felt gentle, like the caress of a sun warmed breeze but it was firm and sturdy like the roots of an ancient tree dug deep into the ground. Anchored strongly but willing to give to the winds sometimes violent nature.

"Kagome, dinner!" Her eyes snapped open, she hadn't realised that time had gone by so quickly. The sun was already low in the sky, she had been meditating on the strange feeling for hours; basking in the strength and calm it gave her.

She smiled serenely to herself as she headed into the house. She was sure Demons still roamed the world. Maybe she could coax this one into visiting her. Maybe they knew of Sesshômaru or Kouga, perhaps Jinenji or Ayame and could get her into contact with them.

甲賀とかごめ

Grandpa was thrumming with excitement, if he had been a younger man Mrs Higurashi was sure he would be jumping for joy. He and Kagome were going out into the country to bless a newly purchased home and he was excited to share such an experience with his granddaughter. She smiled indulgently at her father as he told Kagome of the various rituals they would have to go through to cleanse and bless the house and it's new owner.

Kagome asked questions every now and then, having seen Miroku bless a number of houses but never to the degree that her Ojīchan was going on about. She was nearly startled out of her chair when her Ojīchan said it could take them up to a week to perform the type of blessing they were being paid for, depending on the number of rooms and if the owner also wanted the land blessed.

They would be leaving in the morning for the man's property. He wouldn't be there until their second day, so they would be starting with the cleansing of any out buildings and the home and hopefully he would be there in time for the stage of his cleansing.

否定できない接続

The drive to Shimogo had taken only three hours but the drive from Shimogo out to the mans property had taken another two hours simply because they had to drive so slowly along the forested drive. It had been a lovely drive, the trees old and tall, it was like she was back in the Feudal Era. The thick trees made her think of speeding through the trees perched on InuYasha's back or zig-zagging along the ground held in Kouga's arms.

She jolted from her thoughts abruptly as the car came to a stop and gasped in awe at the home that sprawled among the trees. The home had been built in a large clearing and a few of the outbuildings had been built around a few large trees. The sight was simply breathtaking.

"Come along Kagome. We've much to do before Lord Shinrin arrives in two days time." Grandpa began shuffling towards the home, pulling one of the lighter cases behind him. Kagome sighed in exasperation as she followed behind her Ojīchan, carrying a much larger box of supplies.

"Coming Grandpa."

* * *

 **Dai 3-maku ||| Dakara wareware wa futatabi aimasu**

The smile that split his lips was one of a man whose plans had been well laid and gone precisely to plan. Starting tomorrow he would start dialing the cloaking on the ring down, allowing the Miko to feel his pawā a little more each day. He laughed to himself as he watched from his hiding spot high in the treetops, as Kagome hurried after her Grandfather - the old man could really move when he was motivated.

He had left the country for a few weeks, to allow Kagome a chance to hone her skills on the lower youki that roamed Tokyo. While on his trip he had secreted into Norway to make sure InuYasha and Sesshomaru would indeed be out of the country for the three years Kagome was missing from the past. Next he had gone to France to check in with Jinenji and Myoga. Finally he had gone to China, to where Shippo had made a name for himself in the tricks industry.

He had made one final stop in Hawaii to make sure everything was set to make it look like he was still there running his business. He was glad he had snuck a few of those body double rings Shippo had created at the beginning of the 80's. He wouldn't have to worry about the Mutts for a good two years and even then he'd still have 6 months before they became suspicious of his sudden disappearance.

甲賀とかごめ

For three days she had been following her Ojīchan around sweeping, scrubbing, and dusting every inch of the mansion with blessed herbs and waters. He had even had her dig holes with her bare hands and place sutras and talismans to ward off bad luck and evil. She was tired and sore and all she wanted was a nice soak in the large hot spring at the back of the house.

But to add to her worry, she had felt the steady increase of Akuma enerugī as they had cleansed and blessed the mansion. She was almost certain that it stemmed from one demon, that it was coming closer and closer or perhaps even that it was slowly being awakened. Could their rituals be waking a sleeping demon?

"Grandpa, I'm going to the hotsprings for a bath. I'll come see you when I'm done." She closed the shoji behind her as she left the main house, her Ojīchan's mumbles following her as she went. The cool night air sent a shiver up her spine, the smell of forest and dirt, minerals and flowers had her mind drifting back to Sengoku-jidai and away from the Lord that was already a day late.

She slowly lowered herself into the steamy water, enjoying the way the healing waters soothed away the aches in her muscles and the cloying scent of the cleansing herbs she'd used all day. She allowed her body to relax into the calming waters, limbs floating slightly as she drifted.

否定できない接続

He couldn't hold back the growl of lust that worked its way up from his chest. He had taken glances of the demon slayer and Kagome many a time in the past. Her body was more perfect than he could remember; his eyes did not leave her body as first long, shapely legs sank slowly into heated water, followed by the dark ,well groomed hair of her sex, flat stomach, then pert, heavy breasts with their hard pink nipples.

He felt his demon flare with his arousal and tried to keep his pawā from spiking. He wanted her badly, to slip silently into the waters with her. Stroke over her peaked nipples and lick at her sweaty flesh. He could picture it vividly as he sank first his fingers into her to make she she was wet and ready and then he would sink his swollen member into her tight, hot body.

He would go slowly for her, he'd never do anything to hurt the beautiful Miko. He would take his time with her and make sure that she felt as if she were one with the stars that floated above her. To him she was heaven and being so close yet so far from her was hell to him. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would make himself known, he could stand this torture no more.

* * *

 **Dai 4-maku ||| Anata wa watashi no hidesu**

Kagome had woken early the next day, her bath had done wonders for her spirit and she felt renewed and full of good spirits. The demon energy she had been feeling grew even stronger over the few hours she had been awake and continued to grow in intensity as she and her grandpa finished with the last few buildings.

Only an hour after they had finished with the ritual cleansing and blessing the whole estate, the rev of an engine had Kagome hurrying to meet Lord Shinrin with her Grandpa. She stood at the top of the steps, head bowed, with the slight snick that heralded the opening of the car door she felt the demon energy flare with such strength that she felt her legs go weak.

She knew this energy, she remembered being wrapped in this energy as she was carried through forests and plains so fast the ground was nothing more than a blurr. As her mind cleared her head snapped up, eyes locking with one's so blue she could never forget them. The smirk that stretched the man's mouth was all the confirmation she needed before throwing her arms around the man holding her up.

"I thought I would never see any of you again." she whispered sadly into his shoulder.

"Oh, Kagome. There is nothing, not even time, that would keep me from finding you."

甲賀とかごめ

To say that Grandpa Higurashi was not pleased was the understatement of the year. He'd always had an issue with having InuYasha in the house but since he was a hanyou, Grandpa left his mumbling and grumbling for while he took care of the shrine. To find out that he, a priest, had been hired by a demon to bless his home was above and beyond his level of understanding.

Kagome had had to shout her grandpa into silence and send him on his way before things went right down hill. She huffed out a breath as she placed the last box into the trunk of the car and a bid the man farewell. She had decided to stay behind, there was no force on earth that could keep her from talking to her friend.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

She smiled brightly at the dark haired demon. "Yes, I'm fine Kouga. Don't mind my Grandpa, he's very set in his ways."

He grinned at her and slung his arm around her shoulders. "It's fine Kagome, I'm not offended or anything like that." He squeezed her to him lightly, basking in the feel of her curves against his side. He lead her to his car before reluctantly letting her go, popping the trunk he grabbed the many boxes stowed there. His smirk grew into a cocky smile at the eye roll Kagome gave him.

"Come on Kagome, I'll make you breakfast and tell you about the others." He let a laugh spill past his lips at her shocked look, "It's been 500 years for me Kagome, we couldn't live in a pack forever, we had to learn to live alone and take care of ourselves."

She shook her head in disbelief. "It's so strange, you're you but you've matured. " She blinked blankly at the full throaty laugh that came from the wolf demon. And then blushed at what she had said, "I mean… I … you…" Her blush reached her ears. "Sorry, it's only been months since I've seen you but it's been centuries for you."

Kouga smiled at her indulgently and turned towards the house. "It's nothing to apologise about. Seeing me older and more mature than what you remember is only normal." He placed the boxes down on the floor of the kitchen. "Now InuYasha, he hasn't changed but that's how Sesshoumaru likes him."

Her eyes grew wide, "Nani?"

"Well, you know how dogs can be." He turned from her as he began to unpack his pans and dishes. "That box by the refrigerator, could you put that stuff away for me?"

He chuckled at the shocked look on Kamgomè's face. "So after you left, Miroku went wandering around Japan and even went to the Mainland. He was gone for maybe three years before he came back."

"I thought he'd settle down with Sango as soon as he could." She paused in her task, "I was so sure they would settle down." She missed the smile Kouga sent her.

否定できない接続

"My tribe and I left Japan after you left. With the jewel gone demons began fighting over land more and more. The humans were out breeding us and pushing us further and further out of our lands; it was dangerous to live so close to the volcanos then, so we decided to move to the mainland."

Kagome sat facing him, hers eyes wide as he told her what he remember from the years she was gone. "I didn't know until 100 years later that you came back through the well three years after you left."

"NANI!?"

"Yeah, old Mutt Face really stepped in it then. Just left Sesshoumaru high and dry when he got word from Miroku and Sango that you had shown up again. With the human threat so high Sesshoumaru couldn't follow after him to find out why he just up and left."

"I'll go back through the Well?" She looked happy and sad, tears shimmering on her lids. "Wait, InuYasha just up and left his brother to take care of the Western Lands without a word?" Her sadness evaporated in an instant.

"It's InuYasha…" He replied, spreading his hands in a dismissive gesture. "He grew up alone, no one was there to show concern when he was a child and even three years at his brother's side did little to ingrain a sense of common courtesy in him."

He could see as her stern features softened a little, "Well, still!" She chewed on her lip, "What happened then?"

"You understand this is all second hand. No one ever told me that you had come back until much, much later." He held her gaze steadily, "Shippo was the one that told me all of this."

She nodded at him, curiosity coloring her countenance, "Well, You stayed and trained as a Miko under Miroku and Kaede, until her death and then you took over for her. You and InuYasha lived together as what they now call Common Law Spouses and raised Shippou until your death."

She looked disappointed at that. "Were we…" She blushed hotly, "Do you know if we were ever intimate?"

He had to bite back a growl at the thought of her and InuYasha having sex. "I don't believe you were. There were never any pups at least. I think it was because of the superstition that a Miko's powers would be corrupted with the act of intercourse."

She nodded skeptically at him. She couldn't imagine herself letting something like the superstitions of that era to influence her want of the Half demon. Maybe it was InuYasha that was the one that didn't want that kind of relationship.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to make you sad." Kouga whispered into her hair. She hadn't even felt him settle next to her. She leaned into his side, taking comfort in the arms that surrounded her.

* * *

 **Dai 5-maku ||| Anata wa watashi no josei ni narimasu**

After a week in the presence of his beloved Miko, Kouga was certain he could get her to stay with him, be his mate, his wife, his lover. He had offered to take her home but she had refused and being the man he was, he did not try to make her change her mind.

His hand hovered over her peacefully sleeping face. His need for her just seemed to grow more and more, he couldn't deny his love for the girl. Her spirit was as beautiful as her body and he wished to worship both of them with his whole being.

"Anata wa watashi no josei ni narimasu, Kagome." He whispered so softly even he could barely hear it. He blinked in shock as a small hand gently touched his cheek. He looked down into the sleepy blue eyes of a smiling Kagome.

"Ohayō, ka wai ko-chan." A light blush stained her cheeks at his blatant flattery and he nearly purred at the smile she gave him.

"Morning Kouga," she replied before turning to face him and sit up. "What are we doing today?"

He placed a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth before swiftly standing, "Anything you like!"

甲賀とかごめ

'Anything she liked' turned out being Fuji-Q Highland. The drive there and back had been filled with Kagomes chatter. The girls bright voice and happy countenance kept his spirits high and smile on his face.

The day had been filled with laughter and shrieks of delight as they rode roller coasters and later in the day was filled with gasp of shock and Kagome burying her head into his shoulder or neck as they went through the haunted houses. She had held his hand and blushed prettily when he kissed her cheek.

He had taken his time on the drive back, making the four hour drive take five, just so he could have uninterrupted time with her. She had fallen asleep not long before he pulled off of the freeway and his hands had itched to pick her up into his arms and hold her close. The content sigh that passed her lips as he held her close was worth every little thing he had put up with through the centuries.

否定できない接続

She woke up feeling safe and warm, breath tickling her neck and arms holding tighter when she shifted. She didn't know how but she could feel the difference of Kouga's hold on her and the times she'd been held by InuYasha.

She frowned slightly in thought, there was just something more to the way Kouga was holding her. InuYasha's embrace was calming and secure but she could never feel this level of _feeling_ in his embrace. She thought back to what Kouga had told her about returning to the past, maybe InuYasha saw her more as a sister than a lover. Could that be why they'd never been intimate?

She squeaked as a cold nose brushed against her neck and a shiver of delight raced down her back. "Ohayō, Kouga."

"Ohayō, Kagome." He burrowed his face into her neck brushing barely there kisses along the skin. He could feel her heart beat speeding up and licked the shell of her ear. "Anata wa watashi no josei ni narimasu?"

She shivered in pleasure as the breath ghosted across her ear, "Arimasenga, watashi wa anata no koibito ni narudeshou." She turned in his embrace and pulled him into passionate kiss.

ザ・Fin 終わり

I want to say thanks for reading, and I hope my giftee enjoys this fic. I know it's short but this is how the story wanted to be written so this is how it is. I also had the choice of using the prompt, "The song 'You Suck at Love' by Simple Plan". I tried to write this fic to that but it would mesh right, the Fic tile does come from the song though. - **Arigatō!**

 **AN2:** Just a little note since 'A Friend' apparently didn't read this very closely. I only alluded to the fact that perhaps InuYasha didn't live the full 500 years. Kagome finds herself now stuck in the future, having just left the half-demon she loves and who loves her. She has tried and tried to get back to the past (dedication much) and holds a personal truth that if he were alive, InuYasha would do the same for her. We don't actually know he's alive until Kouga says he is.

Japanese Translation via Google Translate:

Dai ?-maku - Act1/Act2/etc.

Gāru gōn - Gone Girl

Dakara wareware wa futatabi aimasu - So we meet again

kami no shukufuku - Blessings of God

Ojīchan - Grandfather (informal)

Shinrin - Forest

Akuma enerugī - Demon Energy

Anata wa watashi no hidesu - You are my Sun

Anata wa watashi no josei ni narimasu - Will you be my woman

Arimasenga, watashi wa anata no koibito ni narudeshou - No, but I'll be your lover

pawā - power

Ohayō, ka wai ko-chan - Good morning beautiful

否定できない接続 - Kanji for the title of this fic

甲賀とかごめ - Koga and Kagomè

wiki/Fuji-Q_Highland


End file.
